marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-616)
| EditorialNames = Dark Queen | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , , , ; formerly , , , , , ; | Relatives = Kobar, La (maternal grandparents); Azur (maternal aunt); Mander (maternal uncle-by-marriage); Quelin (father); Ambur (mother); Crystal (sister); Black Bolt (husband, second cousin); Ahura (son); Karnak (cousin); Triton (cousin); Psynapse (second cousin); Maximus (brother-in-law, second cousin); Ronan the Accuser (brother-in-law); Quicksilver (ex-brother-in-law); Luna (niece); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Attilan, Hudson River, New York/New Jersey Border; formerly Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Attilan, Hala, Blue Area of Earth's Moon, Himalayas, Atlantic Ocean | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Hair approximately 6 feet in length when relaxed | CharRef = | Citizenship = New Attilan | Citizenship2 = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Queen of the Inhumans of New Attilan; formerly queen of Attilan and of the Kree Empire, royal interpreter | Education = | Origin = Inhuman exposed to the Terrigen Mist as a child | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan Island, Atlantic Ocean | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #36 | HistoryText = See Also: Expanded History Medusa was the first of two children born to Inhuman nutritionists Quelin and Ambur. Quelin was the brother of Rynda, wife of King Agon. As such, Medusa was considered a member of Attilan's Royal Family. Medusa's parents elected to expose her to the mutagenic Terrigen Mist when she was an infant; the process endowed her with hair she could animate like added appendages. While still an adolescent, she began to make frequent visits to the isolation cell of her second cousin, Black Bolt, and learned to communicate with him in a special sign language. Medusa and Black Bolt developed a bond that blossomed into love when Black Bolt was first allowed out of his cell at age 18. When the Alpha Primitive worker race revolted, Medusa battled their leaders, the Trikon. Her sky sled crashed in the fight and she became an amnesiac wanderer, until the Wizard found her on a small Mediterranean Island, fighting French soldiers. As he was creating an evil version of the Fantastic Four, he needed a woman to join his Frightful Four. Medusa readily agreed and filled out the evil foursome as they tried many times to embarrass and defeat the Fantastic Four . Though they were unsuccessful, their exploits brought Medusa to the attention of her Inhuman family who pursued her. Soon, her cousin Gorgon appeared and chased her along with the Human Torch, who she had forced to help her. A fight between the Human Torch and Medusa awakened the imprisoned Dragon Man, who associated Medusa with the Invisible Girl, who had previously been kind to him . He protected Medusa against Gorgon and the Fantastic Four, until he later captured the Invisible Girl, which distracted the four enough for Gorgon to capture Medusa and bring her back to Black Bolt and her family . She soon stopped fighting her fellow Inhumans, and joined them in a fight against the Fantastic Four, who arrived to save the Torch; who had fallen in love with Medusa’s sister, Crystal. But when Crystal announced that Triton had been captured by the Seeker, Medusa gathered around her family and teleported with them to Attilan, using Lockjaw. Once there, Maximus gloated over his theft of the crown, due to Black Bolt’s “accidental” loss of his voice. Medusa and he both knew that Black Bolt secretly couldn't use his voice, as it was too dangerous, but when she hinted at this he ignored her and claimed her as his future bride. Black Bolt was not impressed by his show of power, and he tore the Inhuman crown from Maximus’ hands, reclaiming his place as leader of the Inhumans, and Medusa's betrothed. But shortly afterwards, when the Fantastic Four arrived and the Torch reunited with Crystal, Maximus fired his atmo-gun, trying to destroy all of humanity. When his machine didn't work, Medusa realized that it proved Inhumans and humans were of the same race, which infuriated Maximus. He went out of control and reversed his machine, creating a Negative Zone around Attilan that trapped Medusa and the rest of the Inhumans within the refuge, while the Fantastic Four narrowly escaped. Soon, Black Bolt was faced with no other choice but to use his powerful voice, revealing his secret, in order to destroy the barrier surrounding Attilan. The Council of Elders, in agreement with Black Bolt, later sent Medusa and the royal family back to study human society, where Medusa's own ego led her into conflict with Spider-Man. Medusa was shortly captured by Maximus, who retook the Inhuman crown and imprisoned Black Bolt and the royal family. But Black Bolt used his powerful voice, once more, and freed them to send his brother scurrying away in a hidden rocket. She briefly left Attilan on her own in an attempt to restore Black Bolt's vocal cords and again, under the Enchantress' influence, to join the Lady Liberators . When Sue Richards left the Fantastic Four, Medusa took her place. After serving with the team for several months, Medusa encouraged the Richards' to reconcile, freeing Medusa to return to Attilan as Sue rejoined the Four. The Royal Family went through troubled times, from banishment at the hands of Maximus to poisoning from Earth's pollution, but Medusa remained the public face of the Inhumans, the interpreter for mute Black Bolt. After Attilan was moved to the Blue Area of the Moon, she and Black Bolt were married, making Medusa queen. When Medusa became pregnant a few months later, Attilan's Genetics Council argued that the mating was unfit (due to the instability of Black Bolt's brother, Maximus) and ordered the pregnancy terminated. Medusa fled to Earth, living in the desert until the child was born. Returning to Attilan, Medusa turned her son over to the Genetics Council, which in turn smuggled him to Earth for testing. Learning of this, Medusa pursued the child; when this exposed a grab for power by the Genetics Council, both the Royal Family and the Genetics Council gave up leadership, though the Royal Family was soon forced to resume leadership. Currently, Medusa, the Royal Family, and the remaining Inhumans have returned to the Blue Area of the Moon, where they are rebuilding Attilan. Medusa has led an effort to bring Inhumans and humans together, beginning with a cultural exchange between the two societies' children. Beyond! Medusa was kidnapped along with other famous and infamous superhumans to the artificial planet known as Battleworld. After witnessing Venom apparently murder Spider-Man -- although it was later revealed to be the Space Phantom -- Spider-Man apparently mistook her for Mary Jane as he complimented her hair in his 'last moments', she passed royal judgment that he must undergo fifty lashes. She next superseded the authority of the Avengers' representative, Janet Van Dyne, and used the control over her hair to create a whipping motion so fast that it produced miniature sonic booms, which Venom was especially vulnerable to. While Henry Pym tried to dissuade Medusa from continuing the punishment, Venom was able to stab Medusa through the thigh. Medusa later saved the team during the sudden crash-landing of their space vessel by absorbing the majority of the impact with her hair. Eventually the team triumphed over the Stranger and returned to Earth. Medusa along with Black Bolt attended the funeral of her teammate Gravity. She gave Gravity's parents a precious statue, the highest honor amongst the Inhumans, in commemoration of Gravity's sacrifice. Silent War A growing rift between Medusa and Black Bolt had the two disagree on his decision to declare war against the United States for failing to relinquish the Terrigen Crystals that were originally stolen by Quicksilver. Medusa found herself no longer able to interpret her husband's wishes as she used to. While Medusa was issuing Black Bolt's war declarations to the Inhumans council he became frustrated and snapped his fingers to silence her, indicating that she wasn't relating what he intended. Medusa later confided to Black Bolt that he had never treated her that way before, as if she were a dog, and Black Bolt responded apologetically. Medusa later argued that Black Bolt seemed not to care that their son was being kept in isolation, and advised him that despite his orders she had gone to visit Ahura in his cell on more than one occasion. Black Bolt was angered by this and became physically aggressive with Medusa, grabbing her face and mouth to silence her. In her growing confusion with her husband's actions, Medusa found herself drawn to Maximus against her will and would visit him often in his prison cell. It was revealed by Luna that Maximus had somehow implanted a "darkness" into Medusa's mind that was affecting her actions. Later on, Medusa and Maximus shared a kiss as a distraught Black Bolt watched from the shadows. The truth was that Medusa was not in control of her actions and that she only loved Black Bolt. In the end Black Bolt was confined in prison, Ahura released, and Medusa now at Maximus' side as he assumed the throne of the Inhumans. Secret Invasion During the Skrull invasion of Earth, the Inhumans were also targeted on the moon. It was revealed that Black Bolt had been replaced by a Skrull at some time in the past. Medusa led the Royal Family of the Inhumans in making contact with the Skrulls' oldest enemies, the Kree, and in exchange for their help she offered Crystal's hand in marriage to Ronan. With the Kree's assistance, the House of Agon rescued the real Black Bolt and Ahura, and Black Bolt regained the throne. Unsatisfied with mere victory over the Skrulls, the Inhumans forged Attilan into a mobile vessel and took to the stars, vanquishing Skrull saucers they came across. The Inhumans made their way to Hala and, in a bloodless coup, named themselves rulers of the Kree. War of Kings Medusa was with the Inhumans when they went into space and forged an alliance with the Kree. When Havok, Lilandra Neramani, and the rest of Havok's Starjammers gained asylum from Vulcan and his forces, Maximus spoke out, but Medusa pushed him aside. When Ronan was wounded in battle with Vulcan's forces, Medusa stated to the Shi'ar that they had made a big mistake and vowed that they would pay. Medusa then broadcast on Black Bolt's behalf and told the citizens of the Kree Empire that they have suffered an unprovoked assault by the force of the Shi'ar. The shield that once protected their star system had fallen. During a discussion with the other members of the Inhuman royal family, Medusa stated that Shi'ar blood would spill in the next fight while trying to keep the Kree in line. Medusa and Black Bolt approved of Maximus' idea to create a mechanism to help them in their fight against the Shi'ar. Medusa ended up devastated when the T-Bomb went off with Black Bolt and Vulcan still where the T-Bomb was. While weeping in Crystal's arms, Medusa declared that they have won. Realm of Kings Medusa ended up taking control of the Inhumans following Black Bolt's death. Devos the Devastator soon arrived and ended up inciting a riot in the Alpha Primitives. The Mighty Avengers arrived and helped to quell the riots incited by Devos. Henry Pym learned from Medusa about what happened to Black Bolt and expressed his sorrow for her loss as he too had lost Wasp. Medusa and the rest of the Inhumans dealt with Dr. Vere and Zarek when they plotted to overthrow the Inhuman royal family. It later turned out that the whole rebellion was staged by Maximus on the order of Medusa who tried to stage a rebellion so that the Inhumans could defeat it and come across as necessary rulers for the Kree people. She also took her husband's place in the Illuminati when Iron Man reassembled the team in response to the Hood's attempts to acquire the Infinity Gems, although in the end Steve Rogers took 'custody' of Black Bolt's Gem at the conclusion of the crisis. Upon Black Bolt's return, the Inhumans decided to return to their original location in the Himalayan Mountains after they abdicated their authority in the Kree Empire. Forever Medusa and the Inhumans helped the Fantastic Four protect the Earth from the Kree. The Kree targeted Attilan due to the Supreme Intelligence view that Inhumans were a threat. They joined with the Universal Inhumans to defend their species. The Kree retreated when Galactus and the Mad Celestials appeared. Medusa dealt with the issue of Black Bolt having four Universal Inhuman wives presented to him. They communicated through a mind meld that reassured her of her place in his heart Future Foundation When the original Fantastic Four planned a trip through time and space, they decided to call four replacements just in case something would happen. Invisible Woman's replacement was Medusa, and the four original members indeed got lost in their adventure. Infinity The Earth heroes fight against Thanos would have major repercussions for the Inhumans. Thanos came to Earth searching for his son, and in the struggle, Black Bolt ended up setting off the Terrigen Bomb, which destroyed the floating city of Attilan. The subsequent release of Terrigen Mist triggered latent Inhuman genes in some of Earth's population. Inhumanity With Black Bolt missing, Queen Medusa attended to rebuilding New Attilan, which had fallen into the Hudson River, and aiding the newly transformed Inhumans, dubbed NuHumans. Karnak also revealed to Medusa that Black Bolt knew that there were latent Inhumans in the Earth's population, and killed himself soon after. Inhuman Medusa defeated Lash, a rogue Inhuman also gathering NuHumans. She convinced him to stand down with the help of Lineage, who reveals that all Inhumans will need to unite to face a future war. She dealt with The Unspoken, a former king of Attilan. She refused his offer of marriage, and was captured by him when he regained his powers with a secret hoard of Terrigen crystals. He took over the city, but was stopped with the help of NuHumans. She sent Auran and Nur to find the missing Black Bolt, but Auran wa killed in the attempt by the Maximus who forces Black Bolt to use his voice against her. A second attempt is more successful after Nur shoots Maximus, and Black Bolt is freed from his mind control. However, instead of returning to Attilan, Black Bolt flies off after finding the Codex (the accumulation of all known about the inhuman genome). After she was subject to the inversion spell while helping the avengers in Genosha, she returned to New Attilan with a more aggressive personality and declares war on humanity. She left Attilan after Triton and Gorgon revealed they tried to stop her. After some time alone, she seemed to recover, and returned to Attilan to help against an attack by Ennilux. . There, she wa reunited with Black Bolt who had also come to help. When alone, she attacked Black Bolt for setting off the Terrigen Bomb, destroying Attilan, causing the NuHuman crisis and then disappearing without ever telling her anything. She banished him from the throne, and he left. Lineage convinced Eldrac, an Inhuman portal, to help him betray Medusa and her team. He had them sent into an ambush set up by Lash. Lineage proceeded with his plan to take over Attilan, shooting Gorgon in the back and paralyzing him, and swallowing the disembodied essence of The Capo (former head of Ennilux) to gain his knowledge. Lineage launched an attack on New Jersey. Medusa was beaten by Lash, but rescued by Eldrac who transported them back to New Attilan. Lineage was finally beaten by the explosive reappearance of Karnak from Lineage's body, which allowed Medusa to subdue the villain. Uncanny Inhumans Black Bolt had given their son Ahura over to Kang for safe-keeping during the Secret Wars, and came back to Medusa for help in rescuing him. Medusa had started a relationship with the Human Torch, and Black Bolt found out. Working together, they launched a mission to save Ahura. They confront Ahura as an old man who has become a ruthless conqueror, and kill him with Black Bolt's voice. They then travelled back in time to rescue Ahura as a child. In the ensuing battle, Ahura was held hostage by Kang but creates a psychic projection of himself to defeat Kang. The reunited family returned to New Attilan in the present. Medusa introduces Ahura to the Quiet Room, a club for metahumans run by Black Bolt . Crystal found about Medusa and the Human Torch's affair, who reacted badly. They must nonetheless unite to fight against the Tourneyman. Medusa decided to stand down after rescuing the inhuman Ulysses from Tony Stark. However, other Inhumans aren't so forgiving and Lash with Maximus' help started a campaign against Stark Industries. This brought the Inhumans into conflict with the Avengers, and led to Ironman invading Attilan.The attack is repelled by the NuHumans, and a truce is arranged between Medusa and Tony Stark. A-Force When Singularity was trying to flee from Antimatter, she accidently clipped New Attilan. This caught Medusa's attention, therefore, when Singularity crash-landed, Queen Medusa arrived with a large force of Inhumans. Singularity recognized her voice, mistaking her for the Medusa of Arcadia, however, Medusa placed handcuffs on Singularity, planning to turn her over to Antimatter. After Antimatter killed an Inhuman, Medusa was convinced that delivering Singularity to him was not the best approach, so she, alongside Singularity and She-Hulk engaged Antimatter in combat, but quickly found themselves still outmatched. Medusa utilized a Inhuman piece of prototype technology to teleport Antimatter near the Moon. The three of them were teleported by Singularity to Japan, accidentally crashing the wedding of Nico Minoru's cousin. They quickly explained the situation to Nico as Antimatter arrived once more, only to be temporarily banished by the magic of the Staff of One. The rest of the women demanded that Singularity explain herself and her knowledge about Antimatter. As Singularity told them about her time in Battleworld, Captain Marvel called them to discuss a plan devised by Dr. Tempest Bell to use Singularity as bait to lure the entity into being bombarded with light particles in order to find the weakness of Antimatter. The women teleported to Miami to seek the aid of Dazzler. The team explained their situation to Alison and she agreed to help them. After a particularly bad attack from Antimatter, at which point Nico was wounded and healed herself, Singularity transported all of them to Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station. There was a brief pause in the action before the team changed into space suits and went to fight Antimatter outside the space station. During the fight, Dazzler was hit by an energy blast which injured her and depressurized her space suit. Back on the A.F.S.S., Singularity blamed herself for being talked into staying behind and asked Nico if she could resurrect Dazzler, but was told that was impossible. Saddened by the loss of life, Singularity then teleported to the Blue Area of the Moon alone, in order to confront Antimatter once and for all. She-Hulk, Minoru and Captain Marvel went to reinforce Singularity, while Medusa placed the bomb inside Antimatter. When the bomb exploded, a revived Dazzler teleported in and whisked Singularity away just in time. Civil War II When a new inhuman known as Ulysses develops his due to terrigenesis Medusa and the royal family make themselves known to the scared youth. They then take him to Attilan where they help him train to use his powers. Medusa then introduces Ulysses to Captain Marvel, War Machine, and Black Panther. There, Ulysses has a premonition that the villain Thanos is coming to steal a Cosmic Cube from a Project Pegasus facility. The heroes take Thanos by surprise when he arrives at his destination, but She-Hulk is severely injured and War Machine is killed during the fight. Thanos is still repelled. . Medusa was present when Ulysses projected his latest vision of a rampaging Hulk standing over the corpses of the superheroes. Medusa later catches Iron Man infiltrating New Attilan to claim Ulysses and fails to reason with him. After Iron Man defeats Medusa, Crystal, and Karnak and makes off with Ulysses, Medusa leads some Inhumans to Stark Tower to confront Iron Man which led the Avengers, the Ultimates, S.H.I.E.L.D., and other superheroes to intervene. Medusa later attends a meeting Iron Man later meets with Captain America, Black Bolt, Medusa, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, and Doctor Strange at the abandoned Funtime Inc. facility where he reveals the brain scan results on Ulysses. He tells them that Ulysses' power is based on probability calculations and not absolute truth. Captain Marvel is unpersuaded by Iron Man's discoveries and returns to the Triskelion. As the battle between Iron Man's side and Captain Marvel's side begins, Medusa tells Ulysses to stay in New Attilan. While meditating with Karnak, Ulysses' powers act up where it manifests as tendrils that wrap around the Triskelion as his eyes turn red. The vision shows Miles Morales at the capital holding the impaled body of Steve Rogers. As Ulysses's powers continued to grow Medusa is brought to him by Karnak warning her about how Ulysses visions have been acting more eractically as Ulysses has a vision of another universe. After his vision ends Medusa is warned by Ulysses that they need to stop Captain Marvel and Iron Man before its too late. | Powers = * Inhuman Metabolism: Besides strength, Medusa possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. **'Enhanced Reflexes' **'Enhanced Endurance' **'Enhanced Speed' **'Enhanced Strength' * Trichokinesis: Medusa can control the movement of her hair as if it were countless thin appendages growing from her head. A psionic field permeates her mutagenically altered hair-cells, causing mutual attraction across the gaps between strands. These relatively small forces operate in conjunction to develop larger forces. Through concentration, she can psionically move her hair in any manner imaginable. She can snap the length of it through the air like a whip (the tip of which moves faster than the speed of sound), or rotate it in a fan-like manner. She can bind persons or objects with it as if it were rope or use it to lift objects which weigh more than she could lift with her arms. (Her scalp, skull, and neck do not support the weight of an object that she lifts: it is held aloft by the psionic force coursing through the hair.) Medusa can also perform delicate manipulations with her hair such as lock picking or threading a needle, and such complex acts of coordination as typing or shuffling a deck of cards. Although she has no nerve endings in her hair, she can "feel" sensations on all parts of her hair by a form of mental feedback from her psionic field. * Highly Resilient Hair: Medusa possesses a long, thick head of hair, every strand of which has greater tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and shear resistance than an iron wire of the same thickness (average hair diameter: .045 inches), as well as the psychokinetic ability to animate her hair for a number of feats. Her hair, approximately 6 feet in length while relaxed, can elongate to almost twice its normal length with only about a 25% loss of overall tensile strength. One strand of hair, 2-feet long, can support 6.4 pounds, a list-sized lock of hair can support about 750 pounds and her whole head of hair can lift about 3,200 pounds (1.6 tons). A portion of her hair must be used to anchor the rest at these greater weights, so that more than her scalp/skull is used as a brace. * As yet Medusa has not manifested her psychokinetic powers in any way except the animation of her own hair. Whether she has the potential to control other fibrous substances other than her own hair (as can the mutant Gypsy Moth) has not yet been determined. If cut, her hair regrows extremely quickly. | Abilities = | Strength = Medusa possesses the normal strength of a female Inhuman of her age, height, and weight who engages in moderate regular exercise, Due to generations of eugenics, Inhumans are superior to humans in strength, reaction time, stamina, resistance to injury, and speed. Her hair can support more than 1 ton. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Trichokinesis Category:Copy Edit Category:Royal Consorts Category:Athletic skills Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Attilan Monarchs Category:New Attilan Monarchs